Antes del final
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Los 13 años de Zeke y de Pieck están por cumplirse, y deben heredar su poder a sus sucesores. Cuando sólo te quedan horas de vida, lo que más deseas es estar con la persona que amas, y amarla por lo que ya no podrás hacerlo. Zeke x Pieck.


**Antes del final**

—Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia —dijo el sacerdote en aquella pequeña ceremonia nupcial improvisada. Normalmente, no hubiera aceptado el oficiar una boda de un modo tan precipitado; pero tomando en cuenta lo que le sucedería a los novios al día siguiente, decidió hacer una excepción.

Se acercó a ella, y tomó el rostro de su amada entre sus manos, para unir suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

Hubo pocos invitados, apenas el padre de la novia, los abuelos del novio; y el comandante del ejército marleyano, quien permanecía inmutable todo el tiempo, mientras los familiares de los contrayentes contenían el llanto.

Y no era que la emoción por esa boda los rebasara, o que no estuvieran de acuerdo con esa unión, sino que, a partir de ese momento, a los ahora esposos les quedaban, tan sólo, 24 horas de vida.

Llegaron a la casa que él había comprado años atrás, si bien, prácticamente seguía viviendo con sus abuelos, en ocasiones necesitaba de su propio espacio, y esa residencia era su santuario cuando buscaba un poco de soledad. Y desde que los besos entre ella y él pasaron a contactos más íntimos, esa casa era el lugar donde se amaban y podían estar juntos, solos; eso cuando no estaban en el frente en alguna guerra.

Entró primero que él, y tan pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás; las manos masculinas comenzaron a acariciar su vientre y sus pechos por encima de aquel vestido sencillo color perla; y unos labios desesperados besaban su nuca. —Zeke... —pronunció casi en susurro.

—Shh... —La rodeó, apoderándose de su boca mientras sus manos bajaban el cierre del vestido de ella. —Pieck...

Era su última noche sobre la Tierra. Al ser titanes cambiantes, y tener los días contados; ambos se habían olvidado de cualquier anhelo de casarse, formar una familia, y ese tipo de cosas que muchos desean. Sin embargo, del tiempo que pasaban juntos, dentro y fuera del campo de batalla, nació una fuerte atracción, deseo, tensión; atracción que, con el tiempo, se convirtió en un amor que ambos compartían, pero que no veían el caso de formalizar si finalmente se tenían.

* * *

 _—Pieck, nos quedan sólo 2 días de vida —despejó el rostro de ella, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de su amada. —¿Te confieso algo?_

 _Sonrió —siempre me cuentas todo, o dime, ¿Qué es eso acerca de ti que aún no sé? —dijo entre risas._

 _Le tomó la mano izquierda, desvió la mirada por un segundo, suspiró. —Si nada de esto existiera... Quiero decir, nuestro cargo, nuestro poder, nuestro deber..._

 _—Si nada de esto existiera... ¿Qué? —arqueó la ceja._

 _—¡Te haría mi esposa! —exclamó sonrojado, y tosió para poder recuperar la compostura._

 _Se quedó sin palabras, y por un instante olvidó que pasado mañana debía heredarle su titán a un nuevo guerrero, pues sus 13 años habrían terminado al igual que Zeke; por tan sólo un instante se sintió una mujer joven, y enamorada, ilusionada porque el hombre que amaba le dedicara esas palabras._

 _—Acepto._

* * *

Detuvo sus besos para observarla así, desnuda y sobre el lecho que ambos habían compartido por tanto tiempo. Para él, ella era simplemente perfecta, su figura esbelta, su piel blanca, su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada. No importaba qué tantas veces la había visto de esa manera, no podía jamás cansarse de ello.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —preguntó en tono de broma, sabiendo que él no podía pensar correctamente cuando la observaba así en esos momentos, cosa que a ella le encantaba.

Sonrió, para entonces volver a atrapar uno de los pezones de ella con su boca, arrancando un gemido de la garganta de Pieck. —Sólo aguardaba el momento preciso para hacer eso. Y continuó con su labor.

La besaba.

La exploraba como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran juntos.

La acariciaba de mil maneras, tanto roces sutiles que lograban erizar la piel de la joven; como otros más atrevidos que la hacían estremecer, y la hacían sentir al borde de la locura. Gimió al sentir el miembro de Zeke, rozándola de manera superficial.

La supo lista para él, pero continuó con ese roce íntimo un rato más, gozando no sólo de ese contacto, sino de verla y sentirla cada vez más excitada.

No importaba si llevaban años de ser amantes, jamás podría cansarse de la cálida sensación de estar en ella, cuando ya no eran dos, sino uno solo; tanto así, que tan pronto se sintió rodeado de la humedad de su mujer, de su garganta salió un sonido gutural, prácticamente un rugido de excitación; sonido que a Pieck le encantaba escuchar cada que ambos compartían la intimidad.

El ritmo de sus embestidas aumentaba conforme ambos se excitaban cada vez más; y entre uno y otro movimiento, las caricias, los besos, los roces, no paraban.

Él poseía sus labios de manera desesperada, y ella correspondía con la misma intensidad, mordisqueando los labios de su amado cuando los besos concluían.

Zeke profundizaba sus embestidas, y Pieck elevaba sus caderas; y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de él para facilitar las maniobras.

Gemían, suspiraban, se acariciaban, y volvían a besarse; mientras él seguía en ella, amándola, complaciéndola, poseyéndola.

Terminaron, y después de recuperar el aliento volvieron a iniciar; y así una y otra vez. No querían dormir, necesitaban unirse y amarse una y otra vez; esa era la última noche de sus vidas, y deseaban hacerse el amor tanto como les fuera posible.

Finalmente, y tras varias horas de hacer el amor, una y otra vez, ambos cayeron exhaustos, y sus cuerpos les exigieron un descanso.

Abrió los ojos cuando el olor del café inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Buenos días, dormilón —dijo Pieck con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sonrió al verla, y bostezó aún adormilado. Volteó hacia la mesa de noche —¿Y esto?

—Bueno, eres mi esposo, ¿No?

Tomó la mano de ella, y se incorporó para alcanzar sus labios, besándola con ternura —sí, pero no era necesario, aún si hoy no... —calló al sentir los suaves dedos de ella sobre sus labios.

—Dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso, ¿Recuerdas? —sonrió con dulzura, y lo besó brevemente al retirar sus dedos de los labios de él. —Quise hacerlo, quise atenderte... Aunque sea sólo hoy.

Comenzó a reír entre dientes, y volteó a ver las bandejas con pan, huevos, café, fruta. Por un segundo, su mente olvidó lo que esa tarde sucedería —desayunemos entonces.

Y después de desayunar, salieron a las calles de Liberio, paseando como una pareja de enamorados; ya fuera tomados de la mano, o Zeke abrazando a Pieck por la espalda, a la altura de la cintura.

Comieron en un fino restaurante, donde Zeke le compró varias rosas cuando un vendedor ambulante entró al establecimiento, y se acercó a la pareja.

Volvieron a la casa, y sus cuerpos exigieron unirse nuevamente, una vez más... La última.

* * *

Ya en las instalaciones militares, Zeke se despidió de sus abuelos, y Pieck de su padre.

Se separaron únicamente para intercambiar palabras con su respectivo sucesor. Consejos, bromas, pero sobre todo, exculpando a los guerreros por lo que estaban a punto de hacerles.

Volvieron a reunirse en una sala adjunta a donde todo ocurriría. Observó a través del cristal de la ventana de la puerta que conducía a la sala de sacrificios. Miró la plataforma, y a los guardias preparando las cadenas.

Tomó aire, y la abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mujer; e intentó no quebrarse ante ella, sino ser su fuerza, y para aliviar el nudo que sentía en la garganta, la besó en el cuello, y se apoderó de sus labios una vez más.

Unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos adormilados —Zeke...

—Pieck, te amo. —Pronunció de manera brusca, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener el llanto que sentía, iba a traicionarlo.

Acarició el rostro de su esposo —yo también te amo, Zeke.

Se abrazaron, y se besaron de nuevo, hasta que los guardias marleyanos les interrumpieron.

Dos guardias acompañaron a cada uno a las dos plataformas de sacrificios que habían sido acondicionadas para que ambos heredaran su poder al mismo tiempo; petición a la que Magath accedió luego de que Zeke le confirmara de viva voz lo que ya sospechaba: que él y Pieck eran pareja.

Se tomaron de la mano antes de separarse, pues la plataforma de uno y otro estaban separadas por varios metros de distancia.

Una vez que llegaron hasta arriba, les hicieron arrodillarse, y fueron encadenados por si un pequeño deseo de no morir se apoderaba de ellos.

Se miraron a la distancia, y a pesar de las ganas de llorar que ambos sentían, contuvieron el llanto y en cambio, se sonrieron.

—Te amo. —Se dijeron con sólo mover sus labios, sin que un solo sonido saliera de sus bocas.

Aquel pequeño guerrero que heredaría a Pieck fue transformado cerca de donde ella estaba encadenada.

—¡Pieck! —gritó desesperado al ver al titán acercándose a su amada. No pudo más, y las lágrimas finalmente brotaron de sus ojos en un llanto incontrolable, ante la impotencia de tener qué resignarse a ver cómo su esposa moría de una manera tan brutal.

Y mientras tanto, recordaba la primera vez que se besaron luego de volver de aquella derrota en Shigansina, un tímido roce de labios que se dio de manera espontánea, después de que ella lo haya escuchado hablar sobre el medio hermano a quien había conocido por sólo unos segundos, antes de que tuvieran qué escapar.

Recordó la primera vez que fue suya, las noches a su lado, las eternas pláticas que sostenían durante las noches acerca de cualquier tema, fuera política, cosas militares, historia, o cualquier trivialidad; y recordó su boda, celebrada tan sólo 24 horas antes.

Y en ese instante, pensó en la vida que no pudieron tener. En su mente se dibujó la imagen de Pieck con el vientre abultado, y cayó en cuenta de que en efecto, jamás fueron ni serían padres. Jamás tendría la dicha de escuchar de boca de ella la noticia de que tendrían un hijo; y no podría tocar jamás tocar su vientre para sentir los movimientos del bebé.

Imaginó entonces el nacimiento de los hijos que jamás tendrían, sostener entre sus brazos al pequeño fruto de su unión. No, jamás experimentaría eso, y jamás podría ver a ese niño crecer; no lo cuidarían cuando se enfermara, ni podrían llevarlo a la escuela, o regañarlo cuando hiciera alguna travesura. Todo eso, simplemente, nunca iba a pasar.

Lloró, como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, como jamás se lo permitió. Lloró por su mujer, su Pieck, el amor de su vida, a quien acababa de perder; lloró por ella, y por todo lo que no tuvieron, ni podrían ya tener.

Bajó la cabeza. No pudo seguir observando cómo de su amada tan sólo quedaban pocos restos sobre la plataforma donde fue sacrificada.

Su hora había llegado, Colt Grice había sido transformado en titán, y estaba frente a él dispuesto a devorarlo.

Observó las fauces del monstruo en que aquel muchacho, a quien veía como su hermano menor, había sido convertido.

Lo miró acercarse, y bajó la cabeza, aguardando su fin.

—Al menos... No fuiste tú quien me vio morir a mi... Te amo, Pieck.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Y esto nació a raíz de una conversación de whatsapp con mis amadas fangirls de la administración de "Attack on Fanfics". Pau, Anna, Cami, Sophie, Isa Cordy, las amo nenas._

 _Además de a ellas, también quiero dedicar esto a mi querida Pieck "La titán en 4", sigan su página en facebook porque es super genial. No tenía pensado desarrollar el fanfic, pero su simple deseo de ver la idea de Pieck y Zeke muriendo juntos, desarrollada... No pude negarme._

 _Espero les haya gustado y puesto muy, muy sad!_

 _Nos vemos, ciao!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
